moongladeeuwebfandomcom-20200215-history
Mor'Vin
Mor'Vin is the son of a great Tracker, Dar'Vin, from the Vinetusk Tribe. He spent much of his youth learning from his father and spent a great deal of time with him on hunts, becoming as close as a father and son can. At a young age, Morv befriended Screamlash. A ferocious little baby raptor who attacked anyone who came near her. One day, Morv just walked into her pen while no one was watching and started to pet her. Incredibly she let him, and when Morvs parents later found him there (they were in a blind panic!) Morv and Screamlash were playing together happily. They have been inseperable ever since. Screamlash can creep through the undergrowth just as silently as Morvin when they stalk prey, and she and him have developed a deep understanding of each other, so they work together in harmony to bring down their prey. When the Elders of the Vinetusk Tribe began to disappear, Mor'Vin's father was amongst them. Mor'Vin of course took this very hard and swore to do all in his power to find his missing father and the others. When Zen'gen was appointed as the Ambasador to the Horde, and leader of a small group of Trolls that would make it their job to find out what was happening to their homeland, Mor'Vin immediatley approached him and demanded that he be able to come. Zen'gen, who was at first reluctant (Mor'vin was a bit of a wild child, not great at following orders, and his motives were not for the good of the tribe, but more focused on finding his lost father) eventually relented and agreed that he could come, feeling sorry for the Young Troll. Mor'Vin has now learned from Cellus Sunstrider that his father is likely dead, or one the those worst abominations to walk the land; an undead. Mor'Vin refused to accept this however, and now has vowed to himself that he will not rest until he has found his father. More on this as his story develops. 'General Information' *Age: Young, about 16 years old. *Height: 6'9" (standing upright) *Weight: Slim (14st) *Affiliation - The Vinetusk Tribe 'Appearance' Mor'Vin has an orange stripe across his forhead. He is usually found wearing dirty scuffed leather armour that he has cobbled together himself from animal hides. He doesn't do well around big crowds of people, prefering to be on his own most of the time. The exception being his pets. He loves Screamlash, his raptor, who has been with him since he was a child. He talks to her a lot and sometimes people think he is talking to himself, like a crazy person. Morv can sit still for hours, patiently waiting for...whatever it is he is waiting for! However, when food is involved, he'll often start to fidget and get frustrated as he waits. Morv has a massive appetite, but never seems to put on any weight, probably due to his fairly active lifestyle. Lastly, like all young people, Morv thinks he knows best, and will rarely listen to advise and hates following orders, prefering to do things his way. Category:Troll Category:Hunter Category:Horde Category:Vinetusk Tribe Category:Characters